


Loving Me Through Rain or Shine

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Names Used, M/M, Sick Character, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio gets sick, and it's your job as a wonderful lover to fix him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Me Through Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Hetalia.tv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Hetalia.tv).



> So this is a request for @hetalia.tv on Instagram. Short and sweet, but I hope you like it, and I'm always open for more requests!

You and your extremely hot ass boyfriend Antonio had been together for nearly two years. It had been the perfect relationship and, although you two had been in a couple of fights, it seemed your love was meant to be, true and pure.

Antonio was going to take you out on a date, to experience the true Spanish cuisine and entertainment that could be offered in your country. However, on the morning of the date, as you were picking out an outfit to wear, your phone rang. Excitedly, you picked it up.

"Hey Toni!" You beam, trying to decide if red is your colour. "I'm trying to-"

"[name]." Toni says slowly, and you pause. That doesn't sound like the normal, happy-go-lucky spaniard you're used to hearing. No, he sounds really ill!

"Look, I've come down with something, and it's nasty. Do you mind if we move this to another day? I don't want to make you sick." He explains, before breaking off into a coughing fit.

You gasp and tell him it's fine, before hanging up. No, you can't just sit around and know that your beloved Antonio is sick! Quickly coming up with a plan, you pull on jeans and a sweatshirt, before hurrying over to the spaniard's house.

You have a key to it, so getting in is easy. Finding Antonio is another problem altogether. However, the sound of coughing quickly draws you to his bathroom, where Antonio is bent over a toilet, his ass in the air.

Rushing to his side, you quickly soothe your Spanish boyfriend and pull him into his room, where he tries to send you off.

"[name], I don't want to make you sick too!"

You push him down with a gentle kiss. "Easy Toni. You don't want to make yourself sicker. I'm going to get you better, because that's what a good lover does!"

Well, Antonio most certainly can't argue with _that_. Knowing you've got your way, you stay there all day, gently supporting him when he throws up, feeding him, getting him meds to help with the sick feeling.

It lasts for a week, you snuggled close to him in bed and listening to your Antonio's breaths in the dark. It's perfection to say the least.

However, on the eight morning, you wake up to feel a horrible pain in your stomach, and the threat of being sick. Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!

Racing to the toilet, you don't realise that Antonio's woken and is following you until you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Looks like it's my turn to look after you, _hermosa amante_."


End file.
